


Your Smile Could Make Flowers Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Pining, i know little next to nothing about making flower bouquets sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared starts to realize he may have a problem when his apartment is worse than a greenhouse.Or, Jared doesn't know how to ask out the cute florist so he keeps making excuses to come back.





	Your Smile Could Make Flowers Bloom

“It’ll only take less than five minutes to get them Jared, I'd really appreciate it!”

 

“I don't want-” 

 

“Thank you!” 

 

_ Click.  _

 

And that’s how Jared found himself playing the errand boy for Alana. All he really had to do was pick up flowers for her, he was just dragging his feet on it. There wasn't anything wrong with going to a flower shop, of course not. But spending Friday evening there wasn't exactly appealing to him. Sighing to himself, Jared pushed open the door to the florists noting how cramped the place was with a variety of flowers placed neatly out of the way for customers. 

 

“H-hi welcome!” Jared's attention was on the employee immediately after the voice interrupted his browsing. Now that he got a good look at him he seemed pretty… cute. 

 

_ ‘Huh. Guess the flowers aren't the only nice thing in the room.’ _

 

“Um, picking up or making an order?” Jared stood awkwardly until he remembered his main mission for even coming there in the first place. Right. Alana.

 

Shoving his hands in his pants pockets he strolled over to the counter casually as could be. “Picking up for Alana Beck.” Alana had paid for them beforehand so at least it wouldn't be that much of hassle. 

 

The worker had disappeared in the back to retrieve the flowers, Jared taking notice of his casual uniform.  _ ‘Polo to work? Seriously?’  _

 

The employee returned shortly just as Jared was snickering to himself. He gave him a curious look, but decided not to ask. 

 

But Jared brought it up anyway. “No clothing code?”

 

“Huh? Oh- no, my uh boss is pretty casual, we aren't really messy anyway.” The florist ducked his head, smiling sheepishly. 

 

_ ‘Well shit. He's absolutely adorable.’  _

 

“I um, hope you enjoy them! Or the person you're buying them for or girl-” 

 

“Just doing a favor for a  _ friend _ .” Jared made sure to say friend slow, loud and clear. Just trying to picture himself with Alana or any other girl in general was a hilarious thought. A circle was straighter than him. 

 

“R-right! Hope your friend enjoys them.” The employee smiled once more handing over the vase of flowers. Jared didn't even realize how nice the flowers were until they were in his face. A variety of foxgloves, violets and clematis neatly standing in the vase. 

 

“Thanks-” 

 

“Evan there's another order we need to finish up on!” A girl's voice rung out, getting the florist’s attention.  _ ‘Evan.’ _

 

Evan went to rush back, pausing and hesitating before briefly returning to Jared. “C-come again!” 

 

Jared raised a brow at the strange gesture but found it oddly cute. He'd definitely be back. 

 

Feeling better than he was before coming in, Jared made his way out of the shop, a small spring in his step.

 

Well, maybe his Friday evening wasn't a  _ complete  _ waste.

 

-

 

The next week most of Jared's time when he wasn’t working was spent on throwing around ideas on how to go back to see Evan.. He didn't mean for it to happen, but getting a crush on the awkward florist wouldn't leave him alone. There were plenty of cute guys of course, but Evan had a nice awkward charm that Jared found strangely appealing. It was the first guy he found himself attracted to in such a long time.

 

He had paced around his apartment, sprawled out on the couch from getting tired of that, repeating the process until he thought of any excuse that was actually  _ good _ . 

 

_ ‘Flowers would look so nice in my apartment- no.’  _

 

_ ‘I just wanted them okay? Do I have to clarify myself- I'm not getting defensive on him for wanting to see him.’ _

 

_ ‘Hey I'm picking up flowers just because I wanted to! Alana wouldn't even believe that. Absolutely not.’  _

 

Jared groaned, running his hands slowly down his face. He used to lie all the time to his parents, what was the problem now? Coming up with an excuse for occasions to get flowers wasn't exactly his forte. His stomach grumbled in protest from eating nothing but junk food while brainstorming. Putting off dinner wasn't exactly healthy. And then it hit him. 

 

_ ‘Dinner party. That could work.’  _

 

Jared was looking up the number for the florist’s, already putting his plan in motion. 

 

-

 

Jared had made sure he told Evan on the phone he'd be in sometime Friday. He wasn't going to go out his way to stalk Evan's work schedule and at least then he'd know he would be there. It wouldn’t exactly be a good start figuring out someone’s complete work schedule just because you have a crush on them. So that was out of the question.

 

Striding in Jared was already at the counter, leaning against it until Evan appeared with a vase of all similar flowers, but different colors. Jared had told Evan nothing too fancy so he had picked out buttercups. It was a nice touch and Jared would have appreciated it more if the party was actually true.

 

“I, um hope-”

 

“These look wonderful, thank you.” Jared cut off Evan, flashing him a toothy smile and earning the sight of a pink faced Evan. 

 

Evan stuttered at the sudden praise, changing the subject to the price of them.  _ Right.  _ Flowers didn't come cheap, but it was worth it for that reaction. 

 

Jared made sure to take his sweet time getting out and counting the change to make time for some small talk. “Isn't that the same polo you wore last week?” 

 

Evan shifted, quickly looking down and letting out a nervous laugh. “N-no I just have a lot of them is all.” 

 

“Ah. It's a good look for you anyway.” Jared replied casually, grabbing his vase of flowers and quickly spinning around to leave not wanting to wait for a response to  _ that _ . It was embarrassing but honest. He left behind a flustered florist and heard a voice cracking, “Come again!” 

 

Of course he’d be back. 

 

-

 

The following Friday Jared had a good excuse to order flowers. Well it was  _ decent _ at best, but he could get away with it. He had called saying he wanted a bouquet of flowers for a ‘friend’ who had won a competition. It wasn't entirely a lie since he  _ is  _ the said friend who had won a game of capture the flag. Good enough. 

 

“Is your friend.. are they pretty competitive?” Evan had surprised him that evening by being the first to make small talk. The card saying, ‘Congrats on your win. -Jared’ so he could see why he'd ask.

 

“Like you wouldn't _ believe _ . There's a certain rush they get by the chance of being able to win, you know? And then there's bragging rights.” Jared grinned as Evan laughed. It was the first time he had heard it and he was already loving the sound. 

 

“Your friend sounds fun.” Evan smiled, Jared grabbing the bouquet of flowers. A nice selection of tiger lilies, cosmos, and marigolds in the vase.

 

“Oh I know.” 

 

-

 

The next week seemed to fly by for Jared as he anticipated Friday. It was last minute on Thursday when he made the call. 

 

Jared had been trying to brainstorm, considering buying some flowers for Alana. Though she'd most likely get suspicious since it was rare for him to even buy flowers in general. Well, not anymore that is. 

 

“Ugh, this is ridiculous!” Jared exclaimed to himself, throwing out an arm in frustration. It was then followed by the sound of broken glass; flowers lying limply on the floor.

 

“Shit.” Really he should have been paying attention, but he didn't entirely blame himself since he wasn't used to having vases full of flowers in his apartment. While on the floor cleaning up the mess that's how he got the bright idea for apology flowers. 

 

So when Jared came in the next day Evan was looking a bit amused by what was wrote on the card. ‘Sorry for breaking your weird vase. -Jared’ 

 

“Is it really an apology if you're calling it weird?” Evan questioned, brushing his fingers on the flower petals. 

 

“Absolutely. It's the thought that counts anyway.” Jared shrugged.  _ ‘I got to see you again and the thought definitely counts on that.’  _

 

Evan chuckled. “Guess you're right then.” 

 

-

 

The next Friday came slower than Jared would have liked. Like getting chewed out at work over something that wasn't his fault, not getting enough sleep because the neighbors thought fighting until the crack of dawn was a good idea, almost slipping on fallen flower petals- all together it was a pretty shitty week.

 

He wasn't going to be optimistic for Friday, figuring the second he was Evan wouldn't be there just for him to be even more done with the week. But Evan did answer when he called to make a order for a ‘cheer up’ bouquet for a ‘friend.’ It would make his week feel less like shit being able to to have a small conversation with Evan. 

 

_ ‘Ordering flowers is the highlight of my week. Go fucking figure.’  _ It was a grumpy sarcastic thought, but also true in a way that he'd never admit aloud. 

 

Fortunately for Jared, Evan was right where he always was each Friday with a small smile directed his way. His bad mood was starting to slowly fade away- not entirely all gone, but it was good enough for now. His gaze lingered on Evan but he found himself paying more attention to the vase of flowers this time. Sunflowers, daisies, daffodils, and a few roses- it was hard not to notice all the shades of yellow. A few white daisies also hiding in the bouquet.

 

“You didn't um, tell me what color your friend likes. I'd personally go for blue myself- but yellow is always a cheerful color!” Evan rubbed his left arm lightly, averting his gaze from Jared. Jared didn't really have a problem with all of the yellow. It was the first time he got the color here so he found it strangely refreshing and considerate on Evan’s part. 

 

“I’m positive it'll brighten up their day.” The pleased look and newfound confidence Evan had gave him in return for the compliment was already making up for the week. 

 

-

 

After weeks- no  _ months  _ of coming up with excuses Jared was starting to burn out on them. There wasn't any good excuses left, and the ones he had made up seemed almost too ridiculous to put in orders for. Evan, being the considerate guy he was, never entirely questioned the reasons, but Jared would get him to joke around with him on some of them.

 

With time he was able to find more trivial things about Evan. Some of his favorite flowers, how he seemed more anxious around people he wasn't familiar with, his obsession with nature and  _ trees  _ of all things. It was oddly fitting for him so Jared tried not to question it too much. 

 

His apartment was getting to the point where it looked like a picture set to go in one of his mom’s house decorating catalogs. It was starting to get more difficult cleaning up flower petals and when he finally slipped on them it hit him- in both ways -that maybe he should stop pinning and actually take action. 

 

At some point Jared had brought up if working on Friday evenings sucked for him, Evan replying he got days earlier in the week off and he didn't really mind anyway. 

 

Which is how Jared ended up ordering flowers on a Wednesday, having Evan’s coworker make up a bouquet of bellflowers, morning glories, hydrangeas, and hyacinths. 

 

“Doesn't Evan always do this for you?” She replied suspiciously. 

 

“Isn't it your  _ job  _ not to question why I switched days for once.” Jared retorted. 

 

“These are all his favorites too why don't I ask him tomorrow to-” 

 

“Can you just hold on for one minute? Just, add in a card saying ‘Will you go out with me?’” 

 

It was then that she got the memo, a small  _ oh  _ escaping her lips and a brighter tone. “Of course.”

 

-

 

Even though it was only less than twenty four hours time was feeling painfully slow for Jared. He didn't even want to think about getting rejected. That'd be his luck just to find someone nice, awkward and dorky then turn him down. Life would move on but he'd need time to recover from that blow. 

 

Jared casually walked into the flower shop, masking his nervousness with a nonchalant look. Sure, he was pretty confident, but he couldn't deny he had his own insecurities. He knew if he got rejected Evan would at least show him mercy, but not knowing  _ why  _ he got rejected would bother him to the end of his days. Either way that situation wasn't the  _ greatest _ . 

 

“Um, hey?” Evan gave Jared an awkward wave and a curious look. Normally he'd be expecting a last minute phone call for an order, but to his surprise he came in today. 

 

“Hey tree nerd, I have an order ready.” Evan rolled his eyes at the ‘insult’, heading in the back to retrieve his flowers. 

 

It was almost five minutes later when Evan returned, slower than usual and looking like he was struggling to look neutral. Jared wanted to reach out to him, but held back on it while Evan rung him up. 

 

“W-whoever gets these will be really lucky..” Evan let out a shaky breath, trying to fake a smile. It hit Jared then that he must have saw the card. Shit.    
  
_ ‘Guess I’ll just improvise.’ _

 

After paying Evan, Jared pushed the vase back towards Evan earning a confused looked. 

 

“...Is there something wrong with them?” 

  
“They're for you, dork.” Jared rolled his eyes. Wasn't exactly romantic but the moment Evan finally processed that he was already making his way over to Jared. Hesitant at first, but then Evan brought him in for a tight hug. His face rested on Jared's shoulders and- wait are those tears.    
  
_ ‘No, no, no.’ _

 

“Hey don't cry. If you start to cry I'll start to cry, and then you're going to start crying even harder.” Jared laughed, wrapping his arms around Evan as well. It was true though. Not that he'd admit he was a cryer in a serious matter. 

 

“Y-yeah..” Evan laughed breathlessly, breaking the hug. The loss of contact disappointed Jared, but it was soon forgotten when he felt Evan holding his hand. It was sweaty but Jared brushed if off as to not ruin the moment.

 

“You um, you remembered my favorites.” Evan's fond gaze went from the bouquet of blues and back to Jared. The corners of Evan eyes were tear stained, his blue eyes closing shut while he showed Jared a pearly smile. The expression alone had Jared's heart all over the place. 

 

“Well, yeah. I  _ am  _ romantic believe it or not. Do you have anymore bouquets to make?” Now or never. 

 

“Apparently you are. And no? Zoe’s working on the last one today and I was just going to stay here if she needed help and-” 

 

“ _ Evan _ , I'm trying to ask you out.” 

 

“Oh. Oh! Y-yeah I could get off early let me check with Zoe real quick.” Evan scurried into the back. Jared shook his head at how dorky he could be. 

 

Evan appeared seconds later, looking like he just got shoved out of the room and Jared couldn't help but ask. “Is that a yes on getting off early?” 

 

“Y-yeah, definitely. Is there, um somewhere specific you wanted to go to..?” There were a small number of places Jared could take Evan to that wouldn't make him anxious and most places were busy on Friday evenings so there wasn't too many open options. 

 

“Anywhere really. Except my apartment.” Jared shrugged, instantly regretting the words leaving his mouth a second later. 

 

“Why’s that?” Evan looked amused and curious by the cringing Jared. 

 

“No reason.” 

 

“Jared.” 

 

“It's messy.” 

 

“I don't mind, it can't be  _ that  _ messy.    
  
“It is. Absolutely not, end of discussion.”   
  
“...Please?”

 

“Ugh,  _ fine.  _ You're lucky you're cute.” 

 

Evan grinned in triumph. 

 

-

 

Evan found out that it was  _ indeed _ messy. No clothes laying around or dirty dishes. Just flowers to the walls. On the counters, any table stand, by the tv,- they were  _ everywhere _ . 

 

“I know it looks like I just had a wedding in my apartment, but-”

 

“Jared why are these all here I thought they were for your friends!” Evan exclaimed in disbelief. There were more flowers than any friends he even had.

 

“I didn't know  _ how  _ to ask you out okay! It was the best idea I had.. for awhile.” Jared crossed his arms defensively fearing the worse, but got laughter which only left him confused and still on the defense. “What?” 

 

“You're ridiculous. That's very sweet of you, I didn't realize you liked me this much is all.” Evan chuckled at the now red faced Jared. He leaned over to give Jared a peck on the cheek which only fueled the heat in his face. He'd take being called ridiculous over weird any day. 

 

“My romantic effort paid off then? Literally. Because I probably spent over a hundred dollars there.”

 

“ _ Yes _ . You didn't have to make up excuses just to see- not that I mind! You just spentsomuchmoneytoseeme.” Evan rushed feeling flustered himself, but continued. “You don't have to anymore- I'd happily see you without you having to buy yourself more flowers.” He gestured to Jared’s apartment.

 

“Sounds like a plan. Otherwise I’d be broke.”    
  
  
They both grinned, spending the rest of their evening with mindless chatter over sweets. The next time he’d get anymore flowers they’d definitely be for Alana. Sending her thank you flowers felt right, just knowing that playing the part of an errand boy would lead to all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely @lost-in-the-in-between on tumblr for helping me out and giving me ideas for the fic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
